


Give Me Love

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Minnie feels raw stripped down in front of Soyeon
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 9





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau :)

"I'm not ready to be just another of your mistakes." Minnie looked at Soyeon. They were both in Soyeon's room. Minnie was stripped down to her bra and knickers, but Soyeon was still cool in her bra and jeans. Soyeon's hands were slipped into the pockets of them, gazing at Minnie.

  
"What do you mean?" Soyeon said, seeing the way Minnie's arms were wrapped around herself, as though she felt the most vulnerable she had in all her life. Maybe Minnie really was. Minnie watched the way Soyeon's mouth moved as she talked, Soyeon's peroxide blonde hair coming down in bob-cut curtains either side of her face, covering some of it.

  
"I don't want everything to fall apart..." Minnie trailed off as Soyeon came close to her.

  
"It won't, trust me." Soyeon wrapped her arms around Minnie's waist. "Baby, just come right here..." Soyeon pressed her mouth over Minnie's.

  
Everything was finally quite alright in the world, right then.


End file.
